Angel With A Shotgun
by Evil.expresso.drinks
Summary: The DWMA students are relieved to finally have some time to be, well, kids. But the witches have other ideas. They plan on creating a Kishin. Now Death the Kid, Maka, and Black Star have to travel with their weapons in order to defeat the witches and the growing Kishin. Not only that, they'll learn to understand more about trusting, caring, and understanding each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Helliou! This is my first Soul Eater fanfic, and possibly the first one I'll do that doesn't involve romance and all that pukey stuff (excluding Strongest of All) Maybe no one will read, maybe they will. I don't really mind, this is just a random idea I had in the shower (don't all ideas come from there) I haven't read the mangta (yet) so this might be off, the information is from the anime. This is not MAINLY a relationship story, though I might add small stuff here and there. I have no idea how long it will be. I know where I want to get to, but I don't know how it will happen so be ready for surprises...BIG surprises.**

**I DO NOT own Soul Eater, I mean come on it's a fanfiction. Fans do this! Now I don't really want to write more disclaimers so read this and know it for the rest of the story. Ok now I'll shut up.**

"Truth or dare?"

This is is what Stein had asked them to do. According to him it was just some sort of experiment, but they were all thinking that Lord Death and the rest had agreed on this. And they were right, it was just because of the many fights they'd fought, well the adults thought they should act more like children. Not that they needed it, they all were childish. But well, don't fight with death.

"Truth," says Soul. No more dares for him. One would think being dressed with only underwear and make up smeared all over his face was enough. No such thing for his friends, so he went the safe way around.

"Finally," says Maka, "Who has the best hair out of all of us?" Maka glances at Liz.

"Well it's me, duh," says Liz. And then the arguing starts. Liz and Maka were always challenging each other. Tsubaki would, surprisingly, support Maka and Patty would support Liz. Black Star would just be the annoying and loud person he always is. Usually he'd scream 'I am the star here, of course I'm the best!'. On this case he was saying something like that.

"I'm Black Star, the one who will surpass God! Obviously it's me, I'm the star here!" he exclaims, rather loudly. Soul just sighs.

"Kid," he says. Everybody stops the bickering and stares at him.

"What?" asks Liz.

"Kid. The grim reaper. The only one who is not fighting over something so stupid like hair," he replies. Everybody looks at Kid who seems to be oblivious to everything, trying to get the nail polish off his nails.

"Damn it, Patty! This is not coming out!" he groans. When he looks up and notices everybody staring at him, he raises an eyebrow.

"Soul said you have the best hair out of all of us," says Maka. Kid looks at Soul and fist bumps him.

"He knows what he's talking about," says Kid.

"What?! You don't have the best hair!" exclaims Maka.

"You asked me who I thought had the best hair, and I answered," says Soul, smirking at everybody else's frustration.

Maka huffs, "Fine, your turn." Soul turns to Kid.

"Truth of dare?" Kid seems to think about it. He opens his mouth to say something, but then he goes pale. Paler than usual, which is scary. He stands up and runs to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?" asks Black Star.

"Maybe he just saw something asymmetrical, don't worry," says Liz. Soul ignores her and puts his pants and shirt on. He only needed a bit of covering for the halls, so forget the shoes and jacket and all that would make him look weird with the make up on. Ignoring the complaints from the others, he hurries toward the bathroom. When he opens the door, he notices Kid is on the floor and coughing up blood.

"What the hell?!" exclaims Soul. He pulls Kid up.

"I *cough* can't *cough* breathe," Kid goes into a coughing fit. Soul tries to help him walk, but Kid keeps falling. The nurse's office was all the way to the other side of the academy. He picked up Kid on his back and ran off. The other noticed him pass and stood there dumbfounded. Once they understood what was happening, they ran off behind Soul and Kid. When Soul barged into the infirmary, he was greeted by a confused Mira.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I don't know. He ran to the bathroom and when I came in he was coughing up blood," replies Soul in a rush. Mira nods and commands Soul to lay Kid down. She tells him to wait outside while she worked, much to Soul's displeasure, but he knew better than to argue. The rest of the group came rushing next to Soul a few moments later.

"What's wrong?" asks Liz.

"Kid, he was on the floor coughing up blood. I don't know why," says Soul between breathes. Liz starts pacing around nervously while Patty follows her, talking about giraffes for some reason. Soul sits down on the floor and rests his head in his knees. Maka sits next to him and puts her arm around his shoulder.

"He'll be okay," she says. Maka knew that Kid and Soul were really close friends. After defeating the Kishin, they grew a close bond.

Soul smiles and says, "I know he will. He's Death the Kid." Maka smiles and stands up walking to Tsubaki. After a while, Mira comes out of the office.

"He's okay now. Though I still don't know what happened. I called for Stein and Spirit, to see their input," she says.

"Can we see him?" asks Liz.

"Sure, but after you see Lord Death. He called for all of you," she replies. They all nod and make their way towards the Death Room. Talking with Spirit was Lord Death. When he noticed the group of teenagers walk in, he turned and smiled at them. Well they guessed he was smiling, you can't really know with the mask on.

"Hello, hello! How are you today?" he says, making the peace sign with his huge hands.

"Fine, I guess," says Maka. Spirit smiles at her.

"That's good," he says. Maka smiles and says, "Oh, Mira asked for you and Stein. It's about Kid." Spirit nods and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Then he walks away. Maka and her dad had also grown a close bond. Maka knew that even though he wasn't the greatest husband, he was a good father. That took time, a lot of time, but finally she accepted it.

"So I heard there was an incident with my son. What happened?" Lord Death asks.

"We were playing, when Kid suddenly turned really pale and ran to the bathroom. I ran in after him, and he was on the floor coughing blood. I pulled him up in my back and ran to the infirmary," says Soul. Lord Death puts his hand on his face and strokes his non existent beard.

"I see. And why do you have make up on?" he asks Soul. Soul just grunts in response and glares at Patty.

"Sir, what about Kid. What do you think happened?" asks Maka.

"Oh, yes! That's why I called you here. There's a group of witches that are, apparently, trying to make a Kishin. I'm quoting what Justin said, that kid really should learn to explain more," says Lord Death.

"And what does that have to do with Kid?" asks Soul.

"His body sensed it. Once he recovers you will all need to go and look for this Kishin. Like I said, Justin didn't explain much, so you'll need to trust Kid's senses to get there. You'll all need to work on your Resonance Chain," he replies. After a moment of silence, Black Star laughs.

"Ya Hoo! I, the mighty Black Star, will defeat all those witches and the Kishin! I don't need the help of anyone, I can do this on my own!" he states.

"Of course you can," says Tsubaki, smiling sweetly at him.

"Very well, now go run off. I need to have a reunion with Sid," says Lord Death. Everybody nods and head towards the infirmary.

"It's getting late. We can come tomorrow," says Maka just before they open the doors.

"Yeah, you're right. Kid should be okay," says Liz.

"Yeah, Kid is very strong!" exclaims Patty.

"Well you guys can leave, I'm going in," says Soul. Everybody agrees and leave. Soul enters the room and sits on Kid's bed.

"You okay?" he asks.

Kid nods, "Thank you. I thought you'd come tomorrow, it's late."

"I needed to tell you something," replies Soul. He then starts to explain everything that happened since he was taken to the infirmary. About what Lord Death had told them.

"I see," says Kid. "And I'm supposed to guide you to this place filled with witches and a Kishin by listening to my body." Soul chuckles.

"When you put it like that it doesn't sound so heroic, does it?"

"Well I really should rest if it means I'll be losing more blood," says Kid. Soul frowns.

"Don't lose blood. If you feel weird, just tell us," commands Soul. Kid smiles before closing his eyes and laying down.

"I'm still tired," he says. Everything that had happened that day had really sucked the energy from him.

"Then sleep," says Soul.

"With you here?" asks Kid.

"Yeah," replies Soul nonchalantly.

"You'll be watching me sleep. That's creepy. Are you stalking me now?" jokes Kid.

Soul laughs, "I'm stalking your hair."

"Did the girls kill you for that?" asks Kid.

"No," Soul sighs in relief.

"Damn it, I was looking forwards to that," says Kid.

"Hey!" they both laugh. Forget the Kishin for a while, they'd dealt with too much already. And sometimes kids need to be kids, no matter how strong or mature.

**Keep reading or I'll catch you in your sleep xD not really...maybe O.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first I want to say that yes, these first chapters will be crappy considering they're just going to be getting used to the place. The better written and interesting parts are coming soon, but hang in there. The chapters reflect how I feel. So if they're sucky, it means I'm not interested in it. I'm really just looking forward to the fight. **

**"**It's asymmetrical!"

This is the reson Kid now has a bruise. Not that it matters, his reaper body heals quick. Still, Maka-chops hurt. The group needed to leave early in the morning to get a head start, but Kid and his OCD held them back. It's nothing new, but it's just plain annoying.

"Damn those Maka-chops," growls Kid while rubbing his head. Patty was having a giggle fit and Liz looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter. Tsubaki gave him a bandage to wrap around his head. He didn't really need it, but who could say no to Tsubaki's sweet, innocent face.

"Welcome to my life," mumbles Soul. The weapon was used to getting hit by Maka-chops. He found it unfair, since it was Blair provoking him. The cat-woman was always a pain, except when she was in cat from. Soul would never admit it, but he was a sucker for cats.

"So now we have to wait for Kid to heal so he can guide us," says Liz.

Black Star strikes a pose, "Don't worry! I, the great Balck Star, will guide you to the witches! A big star like me doesn't need anybody telling him where to go!" Tsubaki sweatdrops, but smiles sheepishly at him.

"Of course you will," she replies sweetly.

"You feeling better Kid?" asks Liz.

"Yes, except for that frame that's bothering me. Somebody please-" Liz grunts and walks over to the frame. She carefully fixes it so it's perfectly symmetrical, though it looked good before.

"It's perfect!" exclaims Kid. Liz rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever..." The meisters and their weapos finally head outside of the DWMA.

"Where do we start?" asks Soul. Everybody looks at Kid expectedly.

He shrugs, "Let's just go. Something ought to happen." Not their greatest plan, but they really had nothing else. Liz and Patty turned into pistols, Kid catching them with ease. H summoned Beelzebub. Soul turned into his scythe form, Maka catching him in mid-air. Tsubaki turned into weapon form as Black Star caught her and screamed, "Let's go!" They all made their way towards who knows where. Everybody waited patiently for Kid to say something. None of them were eager to face witches and a kishin. Everything was supposed to be peaceful, but look what happens. And it had to be them. They didn't argue though, they didn't want anybody else getting hurt. Ater a while of silence, Kid suddenly stops. His face was serious, listening to something only he could hear.

"You guys hear that?" he asks. The meisters look up at him in counfusion.

"What-" Kid cuts Maka off, putting a finger to his lips. Then they all hear it. Something large was coming, booming sounds they couldn't make out. When it was close, they all got ready to fight. Then they saw it. The loud booming noice was a

"Car?" says Maka. They all stand there with their eyebrows raised.

"Nobody ever comes this way," mutters Kid. The truck drives up to them. The people inside lower the window, revealing the smell of alcohol. There was a guy with blond hair, driving with a beer can in his hand. The girl next to him was drinking as well, her caramel hair all over her face because of the wind.

"You from here?" asks the girl. Her breathe reeked with alcohol, causing the meisters and their weapons to wrinkle their noses.

"Yes, we are," answers Kid. "And what are you doing here?" The girl bats her eyelashes and grins at Kid.

"You're hot," she says, causing Kid to raise his eyebrows.

"I'm aware of that," he sasses back. Soul looks at him and smirks. 'I finally made him cool' he mentally tells himself. The girl giggles and looks at Maka.

"Do you know which way is Baldimore School?" she asks. At the mention of the school, Kid falls to his knees and starts screaming in agony, covering his ears. Soul immediately turns back to human form and walks over to him.

"What's up, Kid?" he asks. Kid drops his weapons and screams louder. Everybody stares at him, dumbfounded. Except for the girl and Patty's giggles.

"What's wrong with that kid? He looks troubled," says the guy. He and the girl start laughing. Maka composes herself first and shakes her head.

"You're really far away from your school. I've never heard of it," she says.

"Oh man, we'll never get to the party!" whines the girl.

"Your phone, GPS thing. Use it," says the boy," his words slurred like the girl's. They both scream 'Bye' as they make their way to their school. Kid stopped screaming, but he's still covering his ears.

"I'm guessing that was the sign?" says Liz, back to human form. She, along with Patty, were trying to comfort Kid.

"Yeah, we should follow them," says Maka.

"Ya Hoo! What are we waiting for?" says Black Star.

"For our friend to feel better," hisses Maka. Black Star shrugs and keps screaming nonsense. Not that anybody paid him attention. Now they just had to follow the kids and wait for further clues. Kid was not looking forward to that. Even being a grim reaper, what's happening hurts. If he would have been a normal person, he's sure he wouldv'e died.

"Hey man, feeling better?" asks Soul. Kid nods, standing up and dusting himself.

He scowls, "Disgusting."

Tsubaki frowns, "What's wrong?"

"That girl..." says Kid. Soul snorts, "Yeah, she was a bi-" "Her hair was asymmetrical!" Everybody sweat drops and shake their heads.

"Let's go, we have to follow them," says Maka. After calming Kid down, they made their way towards the car. They stayed behind, making sure they weren't seen. Maka didn't tell the others, but she found the kids kind of weird. Their attitude didn't help much with her impression of them.

"Are you okay, Maka?" asks Soul, having caught up with his meister's discomfort. Maka just nods her head and keeps jogging.

After a while, Black Star says, "Man, where is this school?"

Maka shrugs, "I did say it was far from here. I've never heard of it." She glances at Kid, questioning if he knew.

"Father has mentioned it before. Though I don't remember much," he says. Lord Death had been talking with Kid about life outside of Death City, normal people that didn't really pay any mind to DWMA. He'd said that the closet thing was a special school up north. But that didn't really help them.

"I think we're close," says Maka. In the distance, they saw three small buildings. Kid visibly flinched, having seen they were asymmetrical. There was an old sign that read 'Welcome to Baldimore'. The place looked kind of deserted, only some young looking kids could be seen walking around. Behind the three buildings, there were two dorms, one for girls and one for boys. The colors were a depressing cream, could go unseen because of the similar colors to the desert they were in. The buildings had broken windows, graffiti painted on them, and were basically falling to pieces.

Kid stopped and started hyperventilating. Blood started coming out of his nose.

"Not this again," says Liz. Kid's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell backwards, off the skateboard. A fountain of blood started coming out of his mouth. Everybody groans and stops going. Patty stands next to her meister, laughing so hard tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Come on, Kid. It's just an old building. It's not worth your...blood," tries Liz, giving the best fake smile she could. Maka and Soul scout ahead, making sure there's nothing of danger near them. Maka didn't feel any witch's soul, or a kishin's, which struck her as odd.

"Where is this kishin? He should come out and face me! The great Black Star! I'll beat him easily and we'll leave this place!" exclaims Black Star. Tsubaki tries shushing him, failing miserably at doing so.

"Where do we start?" Soul asks Maka.

"Main building? We can figure out where we are from there," she replies. They all follow Maka, Liz and Patty carrying a bleeding Kid. Once inside, they head towards the office seen at the end of the hall. Music could be heard from a distance, but they didn't pay any attention to it. The girl had said something about a party. The lockers had writing and stickers on them, some very disturbing. The classrooms were small and had old desks trashed around, chalk boards ruined, and in great need of air conditioning. The office had only one desk, where a sleeping man occupied it with his feet propped up the desk and papers all messed around. Liz thought the place looked kind of creepy. Somehow it reminded her of the ghost ship Kid had taken them to.

Maka clears her throat, causing the man to fall back in his chair. He quickly sits up and glares at us.

"What do you want?" he growls. Apparently he hadn't noticed the weapons. Maybe he was drunk like the other kids. He looked like a fat version of Ozzy Osbourne.

"We were wondering where we are," says Maka, keeping her need to do a Maka-chop calm.

"You're new here? Ugh, more paperwork," says the man. His name tag read 'Mat'. Soul gave him the name of 'Fat Mat'.

"Well there are three schools: Elementary, Middle School, and High School. This is a school for troubled children, blah blah blah," says Fat Mat. Maka ponders the information for a second.

"Well I have two students for High School, three for Middle School, and two who want to work in Elementary," she says. Everybody looks at her with a confused expression.

"Just fill in the paperwork and leave me alone," grumbles the man, throwing some papers to the floor in front of Maka. Right before they head out the door, she grabs her book.

"Maka-CHOP!" extra hard for him. Fat Mat is left bleeding on the floor while a grinning Maka closes the door nicely.

"What did you just do?" asks Liz.

"We'll be here a while. I don't feel anything here, so it may take some time. We need to look like we fit in so nobody gets suspicious," replies Maka.

"Why are we all separated?" asks Soul.

"We don't know where the witches are, so we need to be on the lookout in every area," says Maka.

"We need to figure out where we all go," says Liz.

"Knowing Maka she already has it all planned out," mumbles Soul. Maka smiles proudly.

"Me and Tsubaki will go with Elementary. She's good with kids and I can help with lessons," she says.

"Kids are so sweet. It'll be fun!" says Tsubaki.

"Black Star in Middle School with Patty because they both have the brains of Middle Schoolers. And I don't want to separate Liz and Patty, so Liz goes there, too."

"What do you mean I have the brains of a Middle Schooler? I am the great Black Star! I'm the most smartest person in the world!" exclaims Black Star.

Maka twitches, "It's not 'I'm the most smartest'. It's 'I'm the smartest'."

"Thanks for leaving me out Maka," says Soul.

"Be patient," she glares at him. "Soul and Kid will go to High School. I hate to admit it, but they're the only ones who could handle it."

Kid wakes up with a start, causing the Thompson sisters to drop him in surprise. He stands up like it was nothing and makes sure his suit is still symmetrical. Soul and Tsubaki change back to human form, stretching because of being a long time in weapon form.

"Kid, we need to get you new clothes," says Soul.

Kid's eyes widen, "Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to be seen hanging out with you like that. It's not cool," grumbles Soul. Kid's about to protest when Patty gives him one of those murderer looks. He gulps and nods his head quickly.

"This place," Kid shudders.

"Man, get over that already. Not even you are perfectly symmetrical with those white stripes," says Soul.

"You're right," says Kid.

"Thank God," mumbles Soul.

"I'm asymmetrical garbage! I shouldn't be alive if I'll just fail symmetry like this. Damn those white stripes! Garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I'm a sewage dump, I don't deserve to be a grim reaper," Kid falls to the floor, hitting it with his fists while crying.

"Maka-CHOP!" Soul falls to the floor with his head bleeding openly like Kid had. Liz and Patty walk over to Kid, trying to comfort him.

"You're not garbage Kid," says Liz.

"Yeah, if you were then you'd sting really bad," says Patty while giggling.

"Where do we stay?" asks Tsubaki, bringing the group back to their problem.

"Who are you guys?" a girl's voice asks. The group turns around to face her. She had wavy, brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail. Her eyes were a similar to Maka's, a shade of green. She was wearing a school uniform, the colors similar of that of the school's.

"Are you knew?" the girl asks, her voice full of annoyance.

"Um, yeah," says Maka.

"Damn it. Come with me," says the girl.

"Who are you?" asks Kid.

"Nicole. I'm the one who takes care of the newbies. Since everybody else in this school has problems. I'm not even kidding, they're retards," she says.

"What do you mean 'take care'?" Kid asks. He wasn't going anywhere with somebody he didn't know, especially someone so asymmetrical.

"Show you around, get you in a dorm, all those crappy stuff," Nicole was getting annoyed by Kid.

"Dude, let's just go," says Soul. Kid shakes his head. Soul sighs and puts his hand on Kid's shoulder.

"I'll let you choose my clothes if you go," he says. Kid thinks about it for a second then nods. Never was he going to get this opportunity again. He would finally make Soul symmetrical.

"You're screwed," Maka whispers to Soul. He just grunts and looks at Nicole, who was watching the two boys with such intensity it made him nervous.

"Right this way," she says. The group follows close by, wondering what they've gotten themselves into.

**See? I told you! I'm just trying to hurry up things a bit to get to the good stuff. Keep reading and you'll see it's going to get WAY better. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn Kid, you have good taste."

The girl, Nicole, had showed them to their rooms. Soul decided he wanted Kid as a roomate better than Black Star. The guy, no matter how cool he was at times, is annoying. Kid can be dealt with if you know him well enough, which Soul did. Kid hadn't forgotten, though, the deal Soul had made about the clothes. Soul was, undeniably, scared of what the reaper might do. He was surprised at the outcome.

"What did you think I'd do?" asks Kid. "I know what it feels to have to be something you're not." Soul raises an eyebrow at Kid, but his tone made it obvious the conversation was over. Soul looked in the mirror and grinned one of his crooked grins. His leather jacket was replaced by a cream, thin fabric jacket. Most people would look...weird with it, but Soul pulled it off. His white jeans fit well with the jacket and white shirt. The shoes, those were his favorite. Cream leather boots, and no not the type cowboys wear. That would not be cool.

"Kid, what are you-" the words caught in his throat. Saying Soul was impressed was an understatement. He was amazed by the grim reaper. The ususally dressed in black shinigami was now wearing white, completely. White shirt, white jacket similar to Soul's, and white leather boots. Again, not like cowboys use. It all made him look like he was shining. Soul thought he looked like an angel, quite literally. But he guessed he was supposed to look like that, he was a death god after all.

"What? Is there something wrong?" asks Kid, checking himself in the mirror. Soup shook his head and closed his mouth.

"You look good. It's just...wow," he replies. Kid smirks and turns around.

"I know, the colors suit me quite well."

"So modest," Soul mumbles. They both grab their bags and materials, courtesy of the school, and head out the door. The group of meisters and weapons gathered outside the main building before school started.

"Remember," says Maka. "Stay together at all times. Don't attack unless absolutely necessary, we don't need anyone knowing who we are."

"What if we see something weird?" asks Liz.

"Don't do anything, call the rest of us and then we'll deal with it from there," she replies. They all nod in agreement. Once the school bell rings, everybody goes their separate ways. Soul and Kid head to the High School building. Nicole was waiting for them, an unusually smile bright on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" grumbles Soul.

Nicole raises her eyebrows. "Does it bother you?" Soul shakes his head and looks at Kid who was busy glaring at the girl.

"Let's just go," he says. They all make their way to their first period, math. Their schedules had been delievered to their rooms. How nice of them. The classroom was small, about 15 desks set up around the board. Everybody was already there, taking out their notebooks and pencils. The three sat down on the middle of the room, the only seats available. They got some weird looks from the other students, but that happens when you're new.

"Good morning students," says the teacher. "My name is Ms. Davila." Soul was about to drop to the floor laughing, but he contained himself. The teacher was older than Christ, with wrinkles all over her face and body. She wore bubble glasses, horrible slacks, and a sweater that looked older than her. Combat boots that looked like they went through war were set where her shoes should be. Her voice was only above a whisper, and she looked schizophrenic. Kid was glaring at the woman, and Soul knew it was only a matter of seconds before he broke down.

"So...assymetrical," Kid says the word like it was the worst thing in the world. He dropped to the floor in front of the teacher, making her jump. Soul was surprised someone so old could even move. Kid takes off her shoes, revealing her wrinkly, ugly feet with claws larger than a tiger's. Soul was enjoying it, finding it funny that such a powerful shinigami was so OCD. But then Kid got to the sweater, and Soul didn't want to know what the rest of her body looked like. He jumped up his feet and grabbed Kid by the waist. He started pulling Kid out, Kid's hands twitching all the time. Once outside, he dropped Kid down on the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" he growls.

"Did you see her outfit? The horror!" exclaims Kid. Soul groans in frustration.

"Damn it, Kid! We shouldn't be attracting attention!" he screams. Kid stops arguing and looks down.

"You're right," he says. "I'm sorry." Soul sighs in relief and helps him up. Kid was serious through the rest of the class. He thought Soul was used to his OCD, he should. But he knew he was garbage, so he didn't argue.

After their first three classes, they got a free period. Soul and Kid were walking in silence, watching out for anything suspicious. Soul didn't notice what was ahead of him and knocked something. That something was a giant baboon.

"Sorry," grumbles Soul. He tried to push past the guy, but the baboon grabbed his wrist.

"Nobody pushes Malcolm," says the guy, who's name was apparenly Malcolm.

"What's the problem?" asks Kid, scowling at Malcolm.

"Oh, the albino's boyfriend comes to save him," mocks Malcolm.

"He's not my boyfriend," mutters Soul. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kid's fingers emitting purple flashes of light. Kid was glaring daggers at Malcolm. Soul turned his arm into a scythe, causing Malcolm to let go. He quickly turned it back so nobody noticed. Soul ran to Kid's hand, interwining his fingers with Kid's. He felt a shock go through him, and he was sure he smelled smoke. Kid thought Soul was an idiot, that kind of power only a grim reaper could handle without burning.

"No powers or creepy shinigami voodoo," he hisses. Kid pulls his hand away and glares at him.

"Then be my guest and get yourself killed," grubles Kid.

Malcolm snarls. "You're both paying for this."

Maka could now safely say she never wanted a kid. They were just annoying little brats that loved to make others' lives miserable. If they didn't find the witches soon, Maka was sure she'd go crazy. She had the job of teaching "Reading Class", well more of a teacher assistant. The teacher, Ms. Sunny, was really nice and liberate. The kids could read whatever they wanted, and as much as they wanted. That was the reason why Maka liked it so much.

Tsubaki was having a blast. She was the teacher assistant in the kid's "Play Period". She could play with the children, draw with them, read to them, everything she loved. They were all so nice, she wanted to have children some day. It'd be a shame if they found the witches too quickly, then she'd have to leave the little angels.

"I can't do this anymore," says Maka, sitting down next to Tsubaki in the Teacher's Lunch Room.

"It's only been a day," replies Tsubaki.

Maka groans. "These witches better appear soon or I'll go mad." Tsubaki giggles and shakes her head.

"I prefer we take longer. These kids are wonderful!" Maka looks at Tsubaki like she grew another head.

"I'll never have children."

Maka thought normal periods were bad, then she went to Recess. Now the little demons were all together in the playground, running around and hitting each other.

"So cute, isn't it?" Maka jumps at Tsubaki's voice. She just scowls at the kids.

"I thought this would be easier," she admits.

"Forget easy. It's fun!"

"Easy for you to say, all the kids love you."

"Well, because I don't scream at them for everything." Maka glares at Tsubaki. A kid comes running towards them, looking everywhere but the front. Maka is late to react, and the little kid falls on top of her. He then just stands up and keeps running, ignoring Maka completely. She stands up and runs behind the kid screaming curse words, something that got her nasty looks from the other teachers. She didn't care, that kid was going down. Once she catched the kid by the collar of his shirt. She grabbed a book out of her pocket.

"Maka-" her Maka-chop was stopped by a pissed looking Tsubaki.

"Maka!" she scolds, earning a surprised look from other students and a confused Maka.

"The kid deserves it!" she defends.

"Give me the book, you're not getting it until after school." Maka tries to protest, but when Tsubaki's not happy, nobody is.

"I care, Maka. That's why I do things like that!" Tsubaki tries to explain after Recess.

Maka rolls her eyes and keeps walking. "Don't care too much."

"I'm the great Black Star!" That earned Black Star some weird looks from the other students. Patty was laughing whilr Liz stood to the side, wondering why she was with the immature ones.

"What's wrong, sis?" asks Patty. Liz waves her off as they walk to science class.

"Please follow instructions this time," begs Liz once they near the classroom.

"A big star like me doesn't need anyone telling him what to do," Black Star points at himself and smirks. Before they enter class, an eigth grader stops them. He was taller than the three of them combined, and Liz was sure he'd been held back several grades.

"What do we have here? The annoying, loud idiot and his loyal servants," says the kid.

"We're not anybody's servants," hisses Liz, glaring at the boy and about ready to turn into a weapon to shoot him.

"Then you can be my servants. Everybody knows Chad, you'll be well known," he winks at them.

"How old are you? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Black Star says, getting mad that this douchebag was talking in such a disrespectful manner to his friends.

Chad growls and pushes Black Star to the floor. Liz and Patty are about to react, when Black Star laughs.

"That's the best you got?" he asks. Chad visibly gets mad and tries to punch Black Star, who easily dodges the attack and kicks him.

"You'll pay for this," snarls Chad.

Black Star laughs. "I will surpass God! Meaning I can take on you any time." The kid stands up and tries to hurt Black Star in any way possible, but Black Star just dodges the attacks.

Finally he had enough. "Here, have a taste of my soul wavelength." He starts running towards the boy at full speed, hit ready, when Liz and Patty stand in front of him. They receive the impact and fall to the floor. That's when the science teacher decides to appear.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asks. The only thought that passed through Black Star's mind was 'Man, she's fat.'

"Ow," she notices Liz and Patty on the floor, and glares at the boys.

"The four of you, to the principal's office!"

The group of meister and weapons decided to meet up in fromt of the girl's dorms. Maka and Tsubaki were ignoring each other, Patty and Liz were holding their stomachs while Black Star insulted the pink warning he recieved, and then there was Soul and Kid. They both looked like they'd been to hell and back. They were all bruised, bleeding, clothes torn, simply a nightmare.

"So, how was everybody's day?" asks Soul giving them all a grin.

"Tsubaki emberassed me in front of all the children," says Maka.

"Black Star got a pink warning," says Liz.

"I made a giraffe in art class!" Patty giggles.

"We got into a fight," sas Kid.

"We noticed," says Maka. "What happened?"

"Oh well, you know. We were minding our business when I accidentally knock some guy, he gets pissed, Kid almost uses his shinigami voodoo on him, and well we took the beating like cool guys," Soul summarizes.

"What did Kid have to do with this?" asks Liz.

"I was trying to protect Soul," Kid glares at the scythe. "But he holds my hand."

"Um, what?" the rest looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"You would've made a Malcolm-kebob!" exclaims Soul.

"Where was Nicole in all this?" asks Maka.

"Laughing off to the side," says Kid. "While smirking at us when we stood together." A laugh escaped Maka's lips, followed by six others.

"School sucks," says Liz in between laughs. And for once, nobody argued.


	4. Chapter 4

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Liz was so done with the alarm clock. She smacked the thing off as if her life depended on it. Her sister was laying on top of her, which made the waking up early progress worse. Maka and Tsubaki were both hanging off from each side of their bed. None of the girls had wanted to separate, they weren't as stupid as the boys. Nobody else had woken up, thanks to Liz breaking the alarm clock. She gritted her teeth as early thoughts of a surely to come Maka-Chop greeted her. Pushing her sister off, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. As she was about to take her shirt off, the mirror started to shiver. She quickly put her shirt back on and glared at the now focused face that was Kid's.

"I was about to tale a shower," she growled. Kid only waved his hand and stood straight.

"You're my weapon, Liz. I've liteally shared my sould with you. No need to be embarassed."

Liz let out a huff and hung her head in defeat. This guy would be the death of her.

"What do you need, Kid?"

"Ahem... I kinda got trapped in the storage closet. I was cleaning it up. And it somehow got closed..." Liz sighed when she understood where her meister was going with this.

"I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere"

"I can't," Kid gave her an incredulous look. "I'm stuck inside a closet. I can't get out, Liz."

Since Liz was too tired to protest, she left the bathroom and put Tsubaki's slippers on by mistake. She walked outside of her dorm and towards the guys' one. Walking to the storage closet, which was technically a basement, Liz heard a muffled sound. She walked a bit closer to the source of the sound, which led her to a door just outside of the storage closet. Behind the door was the voice of a girl. Liz was immediately on guard. She contemplated on looking for Kid then come back in case they needed to find a witch, but curiosity got the best of her. She opened the door slowly, causing it to squeak. Liz backed up against a wall to prevent whoever was in there to see her. A dark figure crossed her vision, and her breath quickened. 'I can't believe I came here on my own! Stupid, stupid, stupid' she thought to herself. The girl's voice could still be heard, and - was that a monkey she heard? No, wait, it was the girl making weird noises. At first Liz thought she'd just walked in on two kids doing IT, but then she heard a voice say the word "reaper". Reaper...as in Grim Reaper? Could the girl be referring to Kid? Liz would kill anybody who dared mess with her meister. Before she could react, though, a hand grabbed her wrist. Her gasp was muffled by a hand covering her mouth. She calmed down enough to look who was trying to kill her. It was...Nicole? Said girl let go of Liz and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here this early?"

Liz crossed her arms. "I could be asking you the same thing."

"Um, in charge. Remember?" Nicole looked at Liz with a bored expression.

Liz immediately wanted to smack herself for being such an idiot. Of course Nicole would be walking around, making sure everything was fine. The voice she heard could've been Nicole's. It even sounded like her, now that Liz thought about it. Nicole was trustworthy, Liz reminded herself. Maybe she was just paranoid about the whole thing, and that maybe Justin was, too. Maybe there is nothing to be worried about, and everybody's just worked up about the fight with the Kishin.

Liz came out of her train of thought when Nicole waved her hand in fron of her face. Just then did Liz remember Kid, locked up in the closet. She rushed over to the storage closet, ignoring any words that came from Nicole's mouth. As she opened the door, which had a chair holding it back, she was greeted by an annoyed Kid.

"You took long."

"Sorry," she squeaked. "Got distracted."

"Hmm, I see. Very well," Kid just fixed his sleeves and looked at Nicole. "Why are you with her?"

Nicole spoke before Liz could open her mouth. "In charge. Do I need to remind you about that all the time?"

Liz and Kid looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing, she looks too young. Most definitely would they have to be reminded about her being in charge of a school.

"What were you doing in there anyway? Coming out of the closet?" Neither Liz or Kid understood the joke, so Nicole sighed and told them to get ready for school. Which, according to Nicole, they were five minutes late for. Liz scrambled up the stairs to her dorm, making sure her nails and eyebrows were neat once there. After getting ready, she went to her second period class since she was sure she was late for first period.

She was correct, as she saw Black Star and Patty talking about cookies. Patty was the first to notice her.

"Where were you, Liz?" she cocks her head to the side.

"You missed a good conversation about cookies," Black Star chimes in.

Liz just sits down and rests her head on her propped up hands.

"I bet."

The amount of twitching Maka's eye had done the past hour was scary. She only wanted the kid to answer one stupid question, that's all. But no, the kid has to be "funny" and joke around, causing the rest of the brats to do the same. Seriously, she was contemplating on sedating the kids.

Tsubaki was passing by Maka's classroom, and decided to go in si cr it was free period for the kids. Since the last incident had happened, neither of them went outside to Recess. They'd made peace, bug Maka was still kind of mad Taubaki would embarras her like that. Anyway, they were friends. And she couldn't stay mad for long.

"Careful there, your eye might pop out," Tsubaki said playfully.

Maka didn't look at her as she continued to sort through some papers. "That'd do me one hell of a favor right now."

Taubaki just sat down in the teacher's chair and listened to Maka rant about how annoying the kids were.

After Maka had finished her intense explanation of how boogers could contaminate her into getting some sort of deadly virus, Tsubaki asked, "Why don't you just quit?"

Maka looked at Tsubaki with wide eyes. "No way. Nobody would be able to do this, and I won't leave you alone."

"Don't worry, I could handle myself! And I'd just call for you guys if anything were to happen!" Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

Maka returned a half smile. "It's okay, Tsubaki. At least it's not forever. I just need some time to adjust, really"

Both girls nodded and continued working on silence. Tsubaki kept busy with a stack of drawings she had. Maka was grading tests. Just as she was in her last paper, Maka's thoughts drifted to Soul.

Her scythe, that she would soon turn into a Death Scythe, was dealing with something even more annoying than little kids: highschoolers. To top it all off, he was with Kid. Maka had always liked Kid, for a while even had a little crush on him, but the guy was a bit too OCD. It was funny how Soul, Maka, and Blair would sit down and debate wether his OCD was healthy. While Maka always thought it was dangerous for him, Soul would always oppose. He said it was a part of Kid, and nobody should change anybody just because they want to. Blair would take a side depending on who was winning that day. It was fun, and sometimes even Crona perked in an answer.

Talking about Crona, Maka wondered how her boyfriend was doing. He didn't go with them, since he had his own mission. Even though he was still shy, Crona had opened up a bit more. Back at home, everyday was like a day with Maka and her own family. Crona was the dad, she was the mom, Soul would be the son, and Blair would jump between being pet and daughter. Maka enjoyed it, since she never really used to sit down and relax. Everything was just missions and books. Now Soul and Maka had made an unspoken agreement to take things easy, Soul would surely become a Death Scythe soon. When that happened, she could picture her mother coming home. Her mom, kissing her cheek and telling her how proud she was about all of her accomplishments. Maka could picture it. Her Mama and Papa and her, a happy family.

Maka was woken up from her daydream by Tsubaki, who was shaking the blond with a little too much force. She lazily blinked her eyes at the Brunette, who had a worried expression plastered on her face.

"What's wrong, Tsubaki?"

"You looked zoned out... Kinda creepy to be completely honest." Maka barked a laugh at that as she shook Tsubaki off.

"I bet."

If Kid could punch anyone right now, it would be his albino companion. The two had just suffered the biggest emberassment known to this world. They'd head some guys in the bathroom, talking about a "come". They were sure it was some sort of Kishin planning, and bashed right in. They were greeted by a guy giving another one a blowjob while a third one was...deep. The trio looked at Soul and Kid with such hatred in their eyes that they decided to make a run for it. Thankfully, they didn't need to see those guys again. Considering they were in that area just because they were looking for anything suspicious and didn't really have any compromise there.

Kid was surprised to see such symmetry, though. Two round things, front and back, and were perfectly symmetrical. Apparently only men had all four things, since he'd seen girls and they only had two on the behind. He'd need to check something like that again, a guy that had all four.

"That is disgusting man," he heard Soul say beside him. Kid raised an eyebrow in question.

"The four round things...thing."

Kid frowned, still not quite understanding what Soul meant. And another question in the back of his mind, how did he know he'd thought of that?

"You were talking out loud, thankfully only some girls were passing by and for the most of it ignored you." When Kid just blinked again, Soul said, "And it's okay man. If you're into that... Just... It's cool. Either way. A cool guy like me doesn't care about those things."

Kid just smiled and kept walking forward. "I do not find any interest in men. I do find interest in symmetry, though. You won't catch me touching a male, but you'll catch me watching his symmetrical biological parts."

Soul just grinned at his blunt and oblivious friend. Kid felt his cheeks get a bit red, since it was kind of weird the way he'd phrased everything he'd just said. Kid knew Soul didn't mind, and was used to the reaper being weird.

Kid wanted to know how his weapons were doing. Not to be mean, but he didn't trust the blue-haired boy in keeping them safe and unnoticed. He knew Black Star was caring very deep in his superiority core. He also knew, though, that he wasn't the best at being subtle. He'd learned over the years, but it was not enough to calm down about his weapons. The sisters had always been there for him, and he'd rather kill himself than let anything happen to them. The girls weren't just sisters to each other, but to Kid as well. The three had this mutual understanding and valued each other. They could all balance each other out, and it was what made their partnership perfect.

He wondered what they'd be doing if this mission hadn't come up. Maybe he'd be sitting on his bed, reading a book. Then the girls would come and jump on top of him and demand he order take out. After doing so, they'd watch a movie. As it neared 2 am, the three would talk about deep stuff. Or maybe the girls would try to "make" Kid like guys, because all they wanted to do was obsess about the guys from movies. Kid always acted like he did, for their own sake. Those girls were his family, he'd do anything to keep a smile on their faces. Then sometimes Father would come, and sit next to Kid as the both just nodded at whatever the girls were saying. But then Lord Death would leave, because he was always working. In Kid's perfect world, his father was always by his side. His father would trust him with anything, and would share everything. In his perfect little world, the sisters would always hang out with girls instead of having to be stuck with him because he can't handle being alone. In that perfect little world, nothing is symmetrical. Because Kid wouldn't be OCD, and he'd be viewed as normal yet respected amongst his peers. In that perfect little world, he could be himself without anybody telling him who to be and what to do.

"...and the girls cursed me. It was hilarious man, and - hey, are you even listening?" Kid looked at Soul and gave a fake laugh.

"Yeah, I would've loved to see the girl's face!" Even though both of them knew he was lying, Soul didn't push. Kid was thankful for that, since he'd be too emberrased to explain his perfect little world in his fantasy.

"Seriously, though," Soul continued. "People need to stop being so sensitive. Things are just a joke! I bet even you would have wanted to strangle the girl."

"I bet."

Rawr. Claw. Rawr. Claw.

The noise radiated off the walls. Red orbs glared at white ones. Leona roared at Mona, who shrank back in fear.

"Leona, it's okay! Everything's going as planned. The only thing that's out of balance is that scythe boy."

The Lion Witch adjusted her light orange fur coat. "His death can be easily arranged."

"But," the Monkey Witch argued, "he's valuable amongst the rest. Wouldn't it be too obvious? Maybe we could try..."

"No!" Leona roared. It was outrageous how badly everything was going. The rest of the witches had better come, or everything would fail. A powerful soul was needed, but balance had to be kept. There were to be only six people, not seven.

Mona bit her tail nervously. "Leona, could we just think about this. He is to awake soon, and the rest aren't here. We can't be noticed."

To the less superior witch's surprise, the feline sighed.

"Very well. Just be warned. If anything goes wrong, I will have mercy on nobody." Leona looked at the smaller witch directly in the eye as she emphasized the word 'nobody'.

The small witch disappeared in a flash as the red-eyed witch caressed a chamber that was less than a few weeks to open.

"Soon."


End file.
